Typical prior art dental articulators comprise an upper principal member and a lower principal member which simulate the temporomandibular condylar joint through the use of balls, associated with either the upper or lower principal member, which are received in a slot in the opposing principal member. However, these articulators involve certain compromises from the standpoint of actual kinetics of the relative movements of the mandible relative to the maxilla. Due to the ball and slot arrangement of prior art articulators, the devices are unable to take into consideration the actual configurations of the temporomandibular joint of the patient. Additionally, prior art articulators do not take into account the forces provided by the ligaments and/or muscles of the jaw. Prior art articulators also fail to take into account the actual movement of the lower jaw as the teeth on the maxilla are moved which is in contrast to the actual movement of the mandible of the patient.
Applicants have invented a novel and improved articulator which closely replicates actual human jaw movement and takes into consideration the actual forces applied by the muscles and ligaments in the jaw. Additionally, an articulator made in accordance with the present invention has the ability to take into account variations in the actual configuration of the condyle and fossae of the patient. The present invention also provides means for allowing easy viewing of the lower dental prosthetic and manipulation of the lower jaw member.